A mi nadie me dice no
by jaavii
Summary: One Shoot: Salí de ese lugar completamente, furiosa, ¡a Alice Cullen nadie le dice no!, necesitaba conseguir dinero, no importaba como…


**A Mí Nadie Me Dice No**

**aclaraciòn:** los personajes no me pertecen son de total pertenencia de stephenie meyer como ya todos los saben:D solo me pertenece la trama pero solo a media porque la otra mitad le pertenece a mi queridisima compañera de lokuras _pauli9117 _

ojala disfruten de nuestra creacion qe con pauli lo pasamos demss bn creabndola :DD

Salí de ese lugar completamente, furiosa, ¡a Alice Cullen nadie le dice no!, necesitaba conseguir dinero, no importaba como…

**Alice POV**

-señora lo lamento pero su tarjeta es inválida-

-¿disculpe?- dije molesta.

-si eso, aquí dice que no tiene dinero-

-¿cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunte confundida, ¡la había cargado hoy en la mañana!

-señorita disculpe pero se tiene que retirar, sin dinero no hay nada- Salí de ese lugar completamente furiosa, ¡a Alice Cullen nadie le dice no!, necesitaba conseguir dinero, no importaba como...

De repente tuve una gran idea, yo una vampira me sería muy fácil robar un banco.  
¡Sí! eso haría, robaría un banco todo por conseguir lo que quiero...

Pase por un almacén y me robe un pasa montañas, me dirigí al banco con más dinero de forks entre como si nada y comencé a gritar.

-SEÑORAS, SEÑORES, NIÑOS, NIÑAS EMPLEADOS ¡ESTO ES UN ROBO ASI QUE EL QUE SE MUEVA DE SU LUAGR LO MATO!- toda la gente del banco hizo caso omiso a mi amenaza y siguieron en sus asuntos, ¿me veía tan inofensiva? de tanta frustración me quite el pasa montañas y todos giraron a verme, saque el arma que también había robado, y los amenace, todos se agacharon cubriéndose.

- ¿AHORA SI ME DARAN EL DINERO?- grite, uno de los cajeros saco el dinero en una mochila que o le pase, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ¡por fin tenía dinero!  
ahora si conseguiría lo que quería, sin esperar más salí corriendo del banco y me dirigí de nuevo a comprar. Llegue y el mismo tipo me atendió.

-señora, de nuevo usted ¿consiguió dinero?-

-si lo conseguí-

- entonces ¿que se le ofrece? -pregunto el señor amablemente.

-quiero un helado de vainilla por favor-

El señor me entrego mi helado y me fui contenta a mi casa ya que al fin había conseguido mi helado…

**Carlisle POV **

Hoy era una martes como cualquier otro, me dirigía a mi trabajo, cuando una imagen en el periódico me llamo la atención.

-¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡CHICA LOCA ASALTA BANCO! ¡EXTRA, EXTRA!- gritaba a todo pulmón, el joven que vendía el periódico, miren nada mas como está la juventud de ahora, que andan robando bancos para conseguir un poco de dinero.

-Me da un ejemplar de esos- le dije mostrándole el diario en el cual salía la foto de la chica que había robado el banco, me puse a leer el artículo cuidadosamente... "Chica joven aparentemente trastornada asalta un banco tras amenazar de muerte a sus ocupantes si no le daban el dinero…" allí estaba la foto de ¡¿ALICE? MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN ¡!QE HAS HECHO! Me fui corriendo a mi casa eufórico por la tontería que había realizado Alice.

Cuando llegué a casa Edward estaba con Nessie en brazos, mientras me miraba con preocupación por el hecho de que había vuelto a casa tan alterado, le mostré todo lo que Alice había hecho y el quedo tan pasmado como yo.

-ALICE CULLEN BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE- gritamos al unísono

**Edward POV **

-ALICE CULLEN BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE- Alice venía bajando la escalera con su andar de bailarina relajadamente.

-si hermanito, Carlisle ¿que se les ofrece?-

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! Y ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES COMO SI NADA?- le gritó Carlisle mostrándole ¡NO!, refregándole el periódico en la cara.

-Wow Carlisle yo pensaba que eras más inteligente y que lograrías identificar una noticia en el periódico-

-¡Uff se que es un periódico y de que trata la noticia!-

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?-

-Necesito que me des una explicación ¡¿en que estabas pesando?-

-Puuuueeesss bueeenoo Carlisle es que yo me quería comprar algo y se me había acabado la plata de la tarjeta y el señor del cajero me la rechazo y... ¡A ALICE CULLEN NADIE LE DICE NO!- esto último lo dijo levantando el brazo y apuntando con el dedo índice el cielo y la otra mano reposaba en su cintura.

Emmett que estaba escuchando todo estallaba en de la risa en el segundo piso

-Y ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ERA ESO TAAAAN IMPORTANTE QE QUERIAS COMPRARA COMO PARA ¡ASALTAR UN BANCO!- grito Emmett.

-pues bueno yo quería, un helado de vainilla-

-jajajajajajaja esta buena esa hermanita jajaja el día que quieras un caramelo ¿qué harás? ¿secuestrar al presidente de los E.E.U.U para luego pedir un rescate? jajajaja -

-CÁLLATE EMMET NO LE DES IDEAS- grite.

-bueno hija volviendo al asunto importante, robaste un banco para comprarte un helado de vainilla que ni siquiera te ibas a comer ¡POR DIOS ALICE NOSOTROS NI COMEMOS!

-¡ups! cierto creo que lo olvide, Carlisle en el refrigerador está el helado sácalo de allí y anda a devolverlo por mi porfa y el dinero se lo pasas al cajero... yo no puedo ir estoy ocupada ordenando la ropa que me compre ayer... ¡GRACIAS!- dijo y se fue tranquilamente en su andar de bailarina por las escaleras dejando a un encolerizado y nervioso Carlisle parado en la puerta con el periódico en la mano.

**FIN.**


End file.
